degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-3575890-20130907045506/@comment-9988564-20130907063432
Holy shit. I just got home and read all of these posts at once, and I can say that within a time-span of about 5 minutes, I went from worried, to extremely worried, to almost about to have a panic attack, to being EXTREMELY relieved. I know we've never really been close friends, and I will admit that sometimes your overdramatic posts do annoy me, but I really don't have anything against you, and you absolutely do not deserve any of the shit that you go through in your life (and I know there is a lot). Honestly, what made me the most devastated/worried/disappointed when thinking that you had possibly committed the act was the fact that you actually have A LOT of aspirations for the future. Like, I know so many people that really have no idea what direction to take their life after high school, and it's a really depressing thought for many people. Many high schoolers just want to embrace their high school experience as much as high school because they fear the future when they'll actually have to make decisions. But you're not like this, at all. In fact, you're the complete opposite. Sure, high school sucks for you. You're depressed and your life seems like shit right now. But when you graduate, and you're finally able to live your dreams, it'll all have been worth it. You actually have a direction that you're taking yourself and a lot of motivation to get there. Although we both plan on taking extremely different career paths (I for one am dead-set on going to college and am excited to further my education), this is one thing that we certainly have in common - our motivation and goals to succeed in the future, despite our current, temporarily shitty situations in high school. Trust me, I know what it's like to have friends bail on you. I know what it's like to have pretty much no (close) friends to talk to our hang out with. Not only did it make me feel lonely and a bit worthless, but I also felt embarrassed as hell (I don't know if you share these same feelings, but basically, yeah, I know how much it sucks). Fortunately, I finally found a cool group of friends that I enjoy talking and hanging out with frequently. But you wanna know the truth? It's really NOT all it's cracked out to be. Of course, it's beneficial to develop relationships and socialize at any point in life, but I can tell you that it's definitely not essential for happiness, and it doesn't have a huge affect on your future success (of course, like I said, it IS beneficial, but when you think about it, you could always be spending your time more productively in helping achieve your goals for the future). I love hanging out with my friends, but sometimes, I have no problems turning them down to just chill by myself and relax. Having had a somewhat balanced high school experience so far - playing sports, joining clubs, traveling with clubs, making friends, going to parties - I've really come to appreciate the time that I have to myself. I saw you make an earlier comment about how you would just to be watching Harry Potter movies over the weekend. Honestly, is that a bad thing? It seems fun to me. It might not compare to spending time with a friend, but there's still a lot of happiness that you can soak out of a weekend with few obligations, and being able to just sit down and watch an entire series that you love. Introspection is an important thing, and it's something many busy, popular high schoolers may miss out on. Having a lot of time to myself has actually made me extremely introspective, and honestly, it's one of my favorite traits about myself. I don't mind being introverted. Being able to sit down and think about yourself and get lost in your thoughts is not a bad thing to spend time doing. Eventually, it becomes a habit. Sometimes they're positive thoughts and sometimes they're negative, but I think that throughout the process, I have become more content with myself, and I only wish the same to happen to you. Again, I don't really know all of the specifics of what sucks about your life, but just know that I am right here with you, experiencing similar roadblocks and dealing with similar bitches. We both have so much potential and so much to look forward to in our future, so it would just be futile to throw that all away. Just stay strong, Murphy. You have two more years left of high school - instead of spending them with thoughts of regret, depression, anger, hatred, whatever they may be, try to focus on yourself, treating yourself to happiness, and your future. At this point, our future is all we can look forward to, so why not make it as bright as possible?